The Return
by stilinskijeep
Summary: Wally finally returned from his ceasing, but is he too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Wally's eyes fluttered open to see a welcoming, familiar face.

"Hey, bro. Finally awake." His best friend's voice resonating throughout the unknown room. "You got me worried for a second."

"Dick, where am I?" Wally said in a drowsy tone. He got up from the medical bed to face him better. Every part of his body ached in pain. _God was he hungry._

"Star Labs," he replied looking at his agony. He noticed his best friend's pain but put on a brave face. Wally gave a confused look, questioning why he was here. He looked down to see he was wearing blue sweatpants and a sweatshirt that read "Star Labs" in bold print. "Do you remember what happened at the Arctic?"

"I remember being in the Arctic to stop the MFD with Uncle Barry and Bart. The chrysalis kept hitting me, because ...I was _too slow_." His head looked down at his last sentence. The way he said slow sounded like venom and disgust.

"Well, you could thank me for rescuing you. Definitely feeling the aster."

Dick chuckling at the last part as he held a fist towards Wally. Wally returned it as they did their secret handshake that turned into a heartfelt hug. As he retracted from the hug, he noticed how Dick looked slightly older. He was not in his Nightwing outfit, just in civilian clothing with his signature sunglasses. His hair was visibly longer than the last time he saw him. His facial features looked more mature and just older.

"Look, I'm sorry how things ended before you know, I ceased," his hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, it's understandable. I sent your girlfriend underseas. Speaking of Artemis, she-"

"OH MY GOD, Artemis! I have to see her. She is so going to kill me." Wally jumped off the bed swiftly. His eyes widening at the thought of Artemis. Dick opened his mouth to finish his sentence, but Wally interrupted him once again. "I'm gonna go to her, but I'll call you tomorrow. Love you broooooo."

"Wait," Dick called after the speedster, but in a gust of wind, he was gone. "A lot has changed."

* * *

He ran across the country to reach Palo Alto. The familiar door step of his and Artemis' apartment felt welcoming. The run tired him out but it was worth it. In the hour and thirty minutes he's been awake, he finally felt like he was home.

He knocked on the door hastily trying to be patient in reuniting with his spitfire. The door opened furiously and groaning was heard on the other side.

For Wally, he felt like he was in a 90s rom coms. Time was stopping so you can focus on the love of your life, while some cheesy 70s or 80s song is playing in the background. He was memorized by Artemis' natural beauty. The way her genetically impossible blonde hair was doing a little flip while she was answering the door. After being with her for 5 years, he always reminded himself how lucky he was to be with her.

"Oh my god… Wally?" Artemis' voice sounded as if it was about to break. Her throat felt dry. Her eyes widened and skin turned a couple shades lighter almost like she saw a ghost. Her knees felt weak as she collapsed to the floor. Tears started to form from her eyes.

Wally went to her level on the ground and held her hand with his. His hand went to wipe a single tear away. Unknowing of what to stay, despite practicing in his head on the way there, the only thing he managed to say was sorry. Her response was a look in his green eyes. She missed those eyes. That smile. Him.

"Babe, are you okay?" A voice spoke from inside. The voice grew louder as the speaker walked closer to the door. The speaker was a brunette guy was around was the same height as Wally. "Who's this?"

Wally lead Artemis up and watched her for her response. Her face looked a little distraught and was unable to comprehend the situation right now. Standing tall, Wally could see the man was around WAIT, why did this guy call her babe?

"Derrick, this is Wally." Derrick's face showing a tint of jealousy. "And Wally, this is Derrick...my boyfriend."

"Artemis, how long was I gone?" Inside, Wally already knew the answer by her long strands of hair and her slightly older face.

"5 years Wally."

* * *

 _A/N: Hi! This is my first story on here so sorry if it is cringy or has multiple spelling errors. So this is inspired by a story on tumblr i read, that i forgot the title to, about Wally returning from speedforce and Artemis is in a relationship._

 _THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE I NEED THE CRITICISM_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Wally?... As in your dead boyfriend Wally?" Derrick's deep voice spoke from behind Artemis. The words "dead" were emphasized. His green eyes glaring from confusion at his girlfriend and her _deceased_ boyfriend.

Artemis was lost for words. How does she tell her current boyfriend that her dead boyfriend was revived from the grave, when she doesn't even know the answer.

"I've been dead for 5 years," Wally spoke interrupting her thoughts. His eyes roaming around their apartment, the couch was different.

"Derrick, can I talk to Wally alone. I swear I'll explain everything to you later." Artemis directed towards the brunette. Her smile reassuring his hesitation. Wally watched as Derrick walked into the bedroom that Artemis and him once shared 5 years ago.

Wally slowly walked to the foreign couch and took a seat. It felt unfamiliar to him and he didn't like it. This was not Wally and Artemis' couch, it was Derrick and Artemis' couch. Artemis followed him to "their'' couch.

"What happened to you, Wally?" Artemis' raspy voice sounded soft.

"All I remember was being in the Arctic and running… thinking of mom and dad.. And you."  
His gazed to hers as he talked about her. The look of love gleaming in his eyes. " Then I woke up in star labs with Dick."

"You were gone for 5 years. I didn't know how to eat...sleep...to do anything without you. God, I was a mess.'' She started sobbing out controllably.

"No, you're beautiful." His uncontrollable habit of flirting came out. She rolled her eyes a little as she laughed. She missed this idiot. A lot.

"So uhm Derrick?" Wally cleared his throat. For a second, he forgot he was gone for 5 years. She wasn't _his_ anymore.

"Oh yeah, I met him almost 2 years ago at work. " She felt awkward talking about her new boyfriend to Wally. She had a guilty feeling like she was cheating on him in a way.

"I'm happy you're happy, Arty," He gave her a comforting smile. "So did I miss anything?"

She told him about the team and the new members. How Bart took on the Kid Flash mantle. Wally couldn't have felt more proud that his first cousin once removed was honoring his legacy. How she became Tigress for a while but quit the team after she wanted a normal life. She still keeps in touch with the original team once a year at a yearly get together - basically where they would go out and get drunk. How Brucely is at Zatanna's, because Derrick is allergic to dogs and that she visits him twice a week. Also that Derrick does not know about "Artemis" or the team. _It must not be too "serious" then._ How Barry and Iris had twins named Don and Dawn. _Of course Barry would do that._ How his parents retired.

"Oh my god, my parents. I need to see them. They must be so worried."

"We can visit them in the morning. We've been talking for hours." He looked at the clock it was already the next day. "You can stay on the couch for now."

Wally raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure that the Palo Alto apartment had 2 bedrooms. There was one spare room used for a guest room on rare occasions. _Why didn't she want him to go in it?_

"Goodnight, baywatch. I'm really glad you're here." She embraced him to make sure he was actually there and it was not a dream.

As she left to the bedroom, he laid on the couch staring at the ceiling. It may be a different couch, but it was the same ceiling, same apartment. There were many times where he would stare at this ceiling before falling asleep. When they first got the apartment, the only furniture they had was that couch. For two weeks, they just falling asleep in their arms excited for their future lives together. But now he was alone, he didn't have Artemis. Now he was scared for the future he entered.

* * *

" _Wally, wake up." a familiar voice cooed next to him. "You're gonna be late… for the millionth time."_

 _He slowly opened his eyes to a blonde archer next to him. Her hair was a little messy and she was wearing his red jersey. She looked perfect. But why was he in their bed? And why was she here with him?_

" _Artemis, why am I here? I was literally on the couch two seconds ago."_

" _Are you okay, Wally?" Her face matched his confusion that resulted in a light laugh coming out. "I'm going to have to talk to Dick about keeping you late next time, because I swear everytime you guys are together, you forget everything."_

 _Does Artemis not remember anything from yesterday? Or was it all a sick dream?_

" _Artemis, what do you remember about June 20, 2016?" His voice was cautious._

" _Uhm, well, it was the day you, Bart, and Barry saved the world..."_

 _That was all he needed before he locked her in a passionate kiss. Her left hand traveled to caress his face. He felt a cold metal as she did. It was a diamond ring._

" _You didn't let me finish, babe. It was the day you proposed." That made his heart melt. He and Artemis are married. But why doesn't he remember any of this._

" _Artemis, I love you."_

" _Wally…"_

His eyes opened to a pair of grey eyes. He was on the couch again, not the bed. Artemis was dressed in a business attire, not his jersey. Everything was just a dream, he and Artemis weren't married. The Arctic did happen. The dream felt real, _too real._

* * *

 _A/N: HI! So I'm so sorry that it has been months since I updated, but I am still writing. I have a general idea of how I want to write this story, but if you have any ideas/suggestions, I am open to them. I am trying to plan to write every 2 weeks or at least once a month. AGAIN SORRY FOR MY TERRIBLE GRAMMAR AND LATE UPDATES. Please read and review!_


End file.
